


A Dark and Stormy Night

by caitrhos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrhos/pseuds/caitrhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones finds himself in the middle of the woods during a storm when he's rescued by a hatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark and Stormy Night

Killian stumbled through the forest as thunder crashed above. He often looked behind him to make sure he wasn’t being followed, but luck was on his side as the storm ensured that no one could track him. He leaned against a tree wincing as he held his side then shivered, already soaked through from the heavy rain. He breathed hard as he continued through the forest then tripped over a log falling to his knees and barely catching himself on his hand. He gritted his teeth hissing in pain then looked up quickly seeing a light in the distance. He put his right hand on a tree next to him and pulled himself to his feet leaning against it. As the light grew closer, he moved to the other side of the tree wincing as he inhaled slowly.

“Hello?” A male voice called. “I know there’s someone out there.” 

Killian gritted his teeth holding his arm as he listened to the voice. He tensed feeling a hand on his left shoulder and swung his hooked hand to swat the hand away as he stepped away from the tree and turned to face his assailant. The move caught him off balance and he fell backwards, letting out a cry of pain as he hit the ground hard wincing. He stared up at the sky trying to catch his breath as the rain fell in his face. How’d he get like this? Oh, right, bloody humans who think they can destroy magic...and control a pirate. He squinted raising an arm over his eyes as a flashlight shone in his face. 

“Killian? Is that you? Wh--what the hell happened to you?” 

He shifted his gaze seeing a man staring at him in surprise. “Ah, Jefferson. Fancy seeing you out here,” he said trying to sit up. 

Jefferson frowned then helped him up supporting him. “Let’s get you inside." 

Killian leaned on him more than he meant to as they navigated through the trees. Jefferson caught him when he stumbled, making sure he didn't fall. He sighed in relief as his feet hit solid ground, and he looked up seeing a large well-lit house in front of them. 

"I see you've done well for yourself here," he commented as they approached the house and made their way up the steps. 

"Don't start, Killian," Jefferson said with a sigh as he helped him inside then closed the door. 

Killian straightened up slowly as he looked to Jefferson who was staring at him. "What? Never seen a drowned pirate before?" 

Jefferson shook his head quickly. "S--sorry, I just--I thought I'd never see you again." 

"Aye, well, we'll have time for that later, love," he said as he started to remove his coat then gasped in pain gritting his teeth. "Bloody hell," he muttered. 

Jefferson quickly stepped forward helping him with his coat. "Give me a minute, I'll build a fire," he said softly as he gestured to a room. 

"Traditional. I like it," Killian replied with a soft smile as he looked to Jefferson. 

Jefferson briefly met his gaze then looked away as he walked off. Killian watched him for a moment then limped into the room looking around. The room had a black and white theme with forest wallpaper and white plush carpet. There was a piano in the far corner with a couch in front of an elegant fireplace. He moved slowly toward the middle of the room then glanced to the sofa, not wanting to get it dirty. He started to kneel down but winced as he stood back up. He tensed turning quickly feeling a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sorry, it's just me," Jefferson said looking to him apologetically. 

Killian looked away, he hated showing weakness, even with someone who had seen all his weaknesses. 

"Why don't you sit down?" Jefferson said as he moved to the fireplace. 

He glanced to the sofa hesitating. "It's... spotless." He didn't know how else to say it. 

"The carpet then. It's quite comfortable." 

Killian rubbed the back of his neck standing there awkwardly. "I... would if I could." 

Jefferson looked to him curiously, then the color drained from his face as if he was seeing him for the first time. "K--Killian..." He murmured. 

Killian smiled softly. "Aye, love. I wasn't in the forest for a stroll." A cold shiver rolled down his spine. "And I would very much like to get out of these wet clothes." He removed his shirt wincing at every move. 

"I'm so sorry," Jefferson apologized as he helped him to the floor. "I'll get a fire going." He went back to the fireplace kneeling down. "There's extra blankets behind you on the sofa." 

Killian glanced behind him seeing the pile on the sofa then looked back to Jefferson. "I've heard body heat is better." 

There was a clatter as Jefferson fumbled with the wood. "I saw they were looking for you..." He murmured trying to change the subject. 

"And you weren't?" He asked as he leaned back on his right hand. 

Jefferson paused turning his head slightly to look at him. "I... wasn't sure you wanted to see me..." 

Killian raised an eyebrow. “I have no idea why you would think that. I’m not the one who left without saying anything.” 

Jefferson said nothing as he worked on building the fire. Killian shivered again then shifted to unbutton his pants trying to remove them, finding it very difficult with one hand. He gritted his teeth looking down -- he hated feeling vulnerable and...helpless. 

“Here...let me help.” 

He raised his eyes to look at Jefferson who had moved over to kneel next to him. “I--I don’t need...your help...” He murmured as he started to move backward gritting his teeth in pain. 

Jefferson gave him a look. “Don’t be like that, Killian...not with me.” He shifted a little as he helped remove Killian’s pants. 

Killian gritted his teeth as he lifted his hips a little. “Like what, love? Like I don’t know you anymore?” His eyes moved to Jefferson’s face. 

Jefferson looked at him, pain in his eyes, then leaned over taking a blanket from the couch and covering him up to his waist, his hand lingering briefly on Killian’s thigh before pulling it back. Killian hooked his wrist looking to him. 

“And _your_ wet clothes?” He pointed out. 

Jefferson hesitated as he glanced down at his hand but didn’t pull it away. “I was...going to take a shower...give you your privacy.” 

“When have I ever cared for privacy with _out_ you?” Killian asked as he twisted his hook slightly and pulled Jefferson closer. 

Jefferson gasped softly as he looked up gazing in Killian’s eyes. Killian met his gaze then kissed him softly on the lips. Jefferson pulled back lowering his gaze. 

"I--I don't deserve..." 

Killian released his arm using his hook to lift Jefferson's head. "Why don't you tell me what happened to you and let me decide that?" 

Jefferson looked to him then shook his head as he tried to move away, but Killian hooked his wrist again. "I don't want you to hate me," Jefferson said avoiding his gaze. 

"I already know it had something to do with the Queen," Killian replied softly. "I've never hated you, only worried for you." 

Jefferson stared at him. "H--how do you know..." 

Killian looked at him raising his hand to caress his cheek. "I watched over Grace for a while... before I was forced to leave." 

Jefferson's eyes went wide. “You--you watched over my Grace?” he repeated softly. 

Killian nodded as he released Jefferson’s wrist. “I missed you...and she was a part of you. I vowed to protect her. Alas, I was unable to stay with her...it got dangerous, so I left to keep her safe.” He felt Jefferson’s jaw clench beneath his fingers, and he let his hand slide down to his chest then frowned. “You’re trembling. Get out of those clothes.” He started working at the buttons of Jefferson’s vest. 

Jefferson closed his hands around Killian’s hand pulling it back then continued unbuttoning his vest removing it slowly. Killian leaned back on his hand as he watched Jefferson remove his clothes, leaving them spread in front of the fireplace. Killian reached over hooking a blanket and pulling it over offering it to him. Jefferson looked to him then shifted to sit next to him covering himself with the blanket. 

“Now tell me, love,” Killian started as he rested his hand on Jefferson’s lower back. “What happened after you left?” 

Jefferson glanced to him as he pulled his legs toward him resting his chin between his knees. “She tricked me. I should have seen it coming, but I was too concerned with making a better life for Grace. She left me in Wonderland...and I was there when the curse hit.” He hesitated. “I...hoped you’d be in the town too, but...after days of searching with my telescope, I became resigned to the fact that I was still alone.” 

Killian shifted to wrap his arm around Jefferson’s waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder. “You’re not alone now, love.” 

Jefferson tensed then started to tremble as he leaned into Killian. “I--I missed you so much, Killian,” he whispered as he sobbed softly. 

Killian wrapped his arms around Jefferson rubbing his back. “I missed you too...Jeff,” he said softly as he kissed the side of his head. 

They sat quietly as Killian stared at the fire watching the flames dance and starting to relax in the warmth. Jefferson sat up and looked to Killian then bit his lip as he raised his hand and traced his fingers over Killian’s face. Killian closed his eyes exhaling slowly as he turned his face into Jefferson’s hand. How he had missed his touch. 

“Your face, your...body...” Jefferson murmured. 

Killian gasped his eyes fluttering open as he felt Jefferson’s hand move down over his chest, wincing slightly as his fingers brushed over forgotten wounds. 

“What did they do to you?” 

He raised his eyes toward Jefferson for a moment then looked away. “They tried to force me to help them destroy magic. The storm helped me escape, but I thought I’d be running for a while before I found a place to hide. Lucky I ran into you.” 

“I couldn’t leave you out there,” Jefferson said softly then moved back. “I’m going to get something to clean your wounds.” 

Killian licked his lips watching as Jefferson stood up, not bothering to put any clothes on as he left the room. He took one of the blankets folding it up and laying it behind him as a pillow then looked up as Jefferson returned with a bowl of water and some rags. He knelt down setting the bowl and rags down then moved to straddle Killian’s legs. Killian leaned back raising an eyebrow as his eyes moved down Jefferson’s body then back up to his face. 

“You really want to get taken,” he said slowly licking his lips. 

Jefferson looked down at him, a playful expression tugging at his mouth. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up first? Then we’ll see about that.” 

Killian smiled seeing his expression. “Fair enough, love.” He winced when Jefferson started cleaning the wounds, trying to keep his breathing regular. 

Jefferson finished cleaning him up then moved the bowl and rags out of the way. Killian lay back resting his head on the makeshift pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

He looked to Jefferson with a small smile. “Oh, nothing of importance,” he said as he ran his hook lazily up Jefferson’s thigh to his waist. “Just that I thought I’d never see this day,” he added as he tangled his fingers in Jefferson’s scarf pulling him down as he leaned up to kiss him deeply. 

He licked his lips looking up at Jefferson as he leaned on his elbow, starting to undo the scarf. "As delicious as you look with the scarf, I fear it would just get in the way," he said. 

Jefferson pulled back quickly, and Killian frowned seeing the panic in his eyes. 

"What's wrong, love?" He asked reaching up to caress his cheek. "You know I would never hurt you, Jeff." 

Jefferson stared at him not saying anything, and Killian thought he could see tears building up. 

"Jeff," Killian murmured as he ran his thumb along Jefferson's cheek. "Let me see." He could feel Jefferson's jaw clench again as he nodded silently. He slid his hand down to Jefferson's chest and gently undid the knot then tugged on the scarf, his eyes going wide as it fell. "Bloody hell," he whispered as he traced his fingers along the scar that ran around Jefferson's neck. "What the hell happened?" 

"The Queen of Hearts... she beheaded me when I wouldn't tell her how I got to Wonderland," Jefferson said quietly. 

Killian looked at him sadly as he slid his hand up to the back of his neck. "I'm going to take care of you," he said softly as he kissed him deeply. 

He felt Jefferson relax into the kiss as he buried his hand in his hair, groaning as he tried to pull himself closer. Jefferson’s arms wrapped around his body and held him close as they rolled over, and Killian found himself on top and tangled in the blanket laughing lightly then heard Jefferson also laughing. 

“I think it’s time to say goodbye to the blanket, don’t you, love?” He asked winking at him. “Wouldn’t want anything else coming between us.” He carefully moved off him, and they removed the blanket moving it to the side. 

Killian moved to kneel over him again gazing down at him seeing the laughter in his eyes. “I’ve missed that smile,” he said as he kissed his lips. “And that laugh.” He kissed his chin. “The one that lights up your entire face.” He smiled as he leaned down kissing his neck hearing a soft moan in his ear. 

Killian kissed his neck licking it softly as he caressed his cheek with the flat side of his hook. He dragged the hook down his chest pausing it at his navel as he kissed back to his lips, growling as he felt Jefferson’s hand wrap around his cock. He kissed him deeply running his tongue along his teeth then slipping it in his mouth, moaning softly as he started to grow aroused. Their kiss grew deeper as Killian gripped his hair pulling his head back as he kissed down his chin to his throat and around to his neck. Killian moaned into his neck, growing more aroused as Jefferson stroked his cock. He ran his hook down to Jefferson’s hip then along the back of his thigh as Jefferson hitched his leg up pressing it against Killian’s hip. 

“I need you inside me, Killian,” Jefferson whispered in his ear as he stroked his cock slowly, wrapping his other arm around him to scratch his back lightly. 

Killian groaned as he moved his mouth to his ear kissing it. “I will have you scream my name again, love,” he murmured as he moved between Jefferson’s legs while Jefferson hitched his other leg up around him. 

"What are you waiting for?" Jefferson asked as he teased Killian's cock. 

Killian gasped then growled as he gazed darkly at Jefferson who was watching him with a grin as he chewed his bottom lip. That almost sent Killian over the edge, but he managed to force it down as he gripped Jefferson’s hip and thrust his cock deep into his ass. He groaned as Jefferson's thighs tightened around him, and he looked down to see Jefferson's face contorted in an expression of ecstasy, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open in a wordless cry as he clawed at the carpet. Killian thrust his hips deeper wrenching the cry from the hatter's lips. 

"It has been far too long, my dear hatter," Killian murmured as he carefully curled his hook around the base of Jefferson's cock. 

Jefferson gasped his eyes flying open as he looked up at him moaning deeply as Killian slid his hook along Jefferson’s cock to the tip rubbing it gently then raised it to his lips licking it off. 

“K--Killian,” Jefferson moaned softly as he arched his hips. 

Killian looked down at him with a smirk then leaned forward supporting himself on his hook as he pulled back then thrust into him again. Jefferson gasped arching his back then pulled him down kissing him hard. 

“I’ve waited too long for you to take it slow,” he growled as he gripped Killian’s hair pulling his head back roughly to lick his throat. 

A strangled cry of surprise escaped Killian’s throat as Jefferson pulled his head back. He breathed hard as his eyes slid down to look at Jefferson. 

“What...do you want me to do about it, love?” His voice was low as he licked his lips anticipating the type of answer he would get. 

Jefferson looked up to meet his gaze. "I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow. Then... make love to me. I want you to leave your mark... then caress the pain away." 

Killian cocked his head then nodded with a light smile. “As you wish, love,” he said gripping Jefferson’s thigh as he rocked his hips back then thrust roughly into him. 

Jefferson gasped arching his back as he gripped Killian’s hair again. Killian groaned gritting his teeth as he picked up his pace fucking him hard as he quickly became fully aroused. He breathed harder as he pushed deeper into him, enjoying the sounds his hatter made as he writhed beneath him. He shifted as he slid his hook along Jefferson’s hip and thigh then slid his hand around Jefferson’s cock without breaking his rhythm. Jefferson’s breath came in gasps while Killian stroked his cock as he continued to fuck his ass, filling him completely with every thrust. Killian relentlessly pounded his ass as he stroked his cock hard but not hard enough to send him over the edge. 

“Fuck, Killian!” Jefferson gasped as he released Killian’s hair and grasped at his shoulders squeezing them. 

Killian lightly scratched the back of Jefferson’s thigh with his hook, licking his lips as he listened to the whimpers that escaped his hatter’s lips. He fucked him as hard and deep as he could feeling himself quickly reaching the edge. He leaned forward still fucking him as he stroked Jefferson’s cock to bring him close. “Come _with_ me,” he whispered thrusting completely into him as he jerked his hand over his cock. 

Jefferson cried his name digging his nails into Killian’s shoulders as he came hard, spilling all over Killian’s chest. At the same time, Killian moaned his name as he came, filling his ass. He breathed hard as he leaned down kissing Jefferson deeply. He lifted his hook to lightly caress along Jefferson’s jawline as he kissed him again then dragged it slightly deeper across his cheek, feeling Jefferson’s breath hitch beneath him. He tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth then shifted as he dragged his tongue along the thin line of blood that had appeared on Jefferson’s cheek, feeling the shudder that rippled through his body. 

“My dear hatter,” he whispered as he kissed along the shallow cut. “How I’ve missed you.” He ran his hand down Jefferson’s thigh to cup around his ass. 

“I--I’ve been so alone,” Jefferson whispered as he let his hands slide down Killian’s arms. 

“You’re not alone anymore, love,” he said softly as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips then slowly pulled out and lay next to him. “I’m here for you.” 

Jefferson gingerly rolled onto his side to face Killian moving close to him as he wrapped an arm around him. Killian grabbed the blanket to cover them then slid an arm around his waist pressing the flat side of his hook against his back. Jefferson gazed at him, and Killian could see the weariness in his eyes and facial features. 

“Sleep now,” Killian murmured as he kissed his cheek. 

Jefferson’s eyes went wide as if he was fighting it, and Killian felt his grip around him tighten. “I--I can’t lose you again...” 

Killian smiled softly as he caressed his back with his hook. “You won’t. I’ll be right here when you wake up. I promise.” 

Jefferson stared at him, but sleep won over as his eyelids drooped, and his head fell forward nuzzling against Killian’s shoulder. Killian smiled caressing his back as he watched him sleep. 

“Sweet dreams, Jeff,” he murmured as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
